Talk:Derelict Reaper
I don't understand why the reapers would leave this behind after they harvested all the life from the galaxy. You would think that they would get rid of a dead reaper so that when a new space-faring people evolved they wouldn't discover it. It is curious because the reapers go to such lenghts to make themselves disappear after each extinction cycle.Omni-Tool 18:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe the dead Reaper can take care of itself and anyone who boards it out of curiosity, it certainly did with the Cerberus scientists. They only knew it was a Reaper because Shepard managed to break the cycle in Mass Effect 1, and actually survive knowing about the Reapers, and therefore being able to identify one. Phylarion 18:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Or it was destroyed in a one-off battle and its corpse was hidden from the Reapers by the gas giant. They came by later to mop up those that destroyed it, but didn't find the corpse and assumed it had been completely destroyed. If it "died" fast enough that it couldn't get off a message, they might not have known its location. Humans found it indirectly; the only evidence to its location was backtracking a shot fired millions of years ago and a gravitational anomaly on a gas giant. Given that anomalies of that type seem to show up all the time (a galaxy filled with eezo is bound to be full of them), Reapers interested in cleansing sapient, space-faring species would be unlikely to bother investigating. ShadowRanger 12:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Reapers believe they must leave as much of their past behind so that the following organic species can learn from their technology. As said in Mass Effect 1, the Reapers are letting us advance as much as possible and then whipping us out when they think the time is right. Maybe the reapers thought it would be better to leave a corpse behind for humans (and other organics) to study. Or maybe it was a vanguard, like Sovereign, but it was killed during it's mission... like Sovereign. Remember that Sovereign was discovered orbiting a planet and was awakened by Saren. Perhaps this reapers was orbiting when someone destroyed it before it could awaken. There are a number of possibilities but in the end it doesn't really matter. It's dead and its corpse was destroyed by Shepard. Xboxannihilator 05:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Danger of Indoctrination Isn't it dangerous allowing commander shepard to board a reaper if the indoctrination device is still active? i know it can take a few days, but if shepard is so precious, then putting shepard inside a reaper exposes him/her to indoctrination. - anonymous guest, 03/09/2010 :However, how could Cerberus know that the indoctrination device was still active? All they knew was they lost contact with team, and there was no explanation why. So as a cause of that, the Illusive Man asked Shepard to investigate why Cerberus has lost contact and to recover the IFF that the team needed. It wasn't until the team boarded the Reaper, and its shields went up did they discover that the indoctrination device was still active. It was hinted before, but not confirmed until after the shields went up. So dangerous? Yes, but since when hasn't Shepard been sent on dangerous missions. Lancer1289 22:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Reaper species larva in core I'm sure other people have noticed this before, but I haven't seen anything about it on any talk page or anything: If you look at the Derelict Reaper's mass effect core, you'll notice that it very much resembles a reaper, especially in the way it's tail curves back (a sniper rifle zoom helps for this whole thing). But more important is that the mass of metal above the core strangely resembles an arachnid. The arms are plain to see and if you look in the center you'll see something closely resembling two eyes and a mouth on a face-like structure. At the bottom of the creature (it's faced down horizontally toward the core) there are two legs, and if you have a good angle and a zoom you'll see that the legs curve upward at the "knee," completing the entirety of the creature. So this kind of seems to answer the question of what the Human-Reaper's role in the entirety of a Reaper is, if this turns out to be accurate. --LBCCCP 17:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) orgins of destructions the protheans most likely destroyed it :Prothean empire could at most have started around 100,000 years ago (two cycles), no? Cerberus estimated the derelict Reaper was 37 million years old. I don't think Protheans did it.-- 01:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::If you would like to speculate on what destroyed the Reaper, create a blog or take it to the forums, please. Trandra (talk) 02:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC)